


A Valentine's Day introspection

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Campaign Podcast
Genre: F/M, GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Tryst has weird ideas about sex and relationships, mentioned Bacta/Vous Vous, mentions Aava/Tryst, phone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tryst thinks on his crush and if it is requited or not.





	A Valentine's Day introspection

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @saunters-vaguely-downwards, because she not only got me into Campaign, but also implanted the idea that Tryst either associates slaps with sex or thinks slaps are sex? I don’t even know anymore. Which I had kinda forgotten about until I was re-listening to the early episodes and realized that Bacta had slapped Tryst. And given that we both ship them like whoa… this is what happened. Happy Valentine’s Day babe.
> 
> (this was originally posted on Valentine's Day, I just took forever to actually post it over here)

Tryst lightly touched his cheek where Bacta had slapped him.  Bacta… hadn’t made any sort of deal about it, in fact, the clone acted as if nothing had happened.  Well, besides him still being angry over the whole, use-a-lightsaber-to-cauterize-a-wound thing, but that was kinda understandable.  Tryst knew that some of what he considered normal a good portion of the rest of the universe didn’t, but the fact that slaps and sex were linked _couldn’t_ be one of those, even if the whole talking-about-your-kink thing was.  But then… Bacta _was_ a clone, so maybe clones didn’t know about it?  Yeah… that had to be it.  Tryst shook off his confusion and focused on the task at hand, that being ransacking the other ship.  Bacta didn’t mean it, obviously.

 

Tryst grinned as Bacta laughed at his story.  This felt… nice.  It felt like… home.  Yes, that was it.  It reminded him of when his parents would fight, but the very next day they would be laughing and teasing one another as they made breakfast for him and his sisters. Maybe Bacta was just… unsure? That could be it.  He was pretty sure that Bacta had mentioned something about a lost love?  So maybe it was really that Bacta meant it but then freaked out when he realized that he was starting to move on?  Sure Bacta was older by clone standards, had lived through a war, but in real terms of living, Bacta was young.  There was no way that he had dealt with moving on from one love to another- or even just having rebound sex after a break-up.  Tryst would just wait out Bacta’s confusion.  He would continue to flirt and *ahem*let other’s _slap_ him until then.  He had a feeling that Bacta would be worth the wait.

 

Tryst wasn’t all that keen on going on a date with Tubaik, but at least he wasn’t on a date with _Sne_ _ak_.  Ringest God that would be weird.

But not as weird as Bacta sleeping with Vous-Vous.  That was _really_ weird.

Tryst was still waiting, even as it looked like Bacta’s first love was still alive, even as he had his… _thing_ with Aava.


End file.
